


Malos sentimientos.

by Are_A_Fake



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_A_Fake/pseuds/Are_A_Fake
Summary: Durante su vida, Chris y Martin vivieron la tortura de esconder sus incorrectos sentimientos y guárdalos en lo profundo de su ser ¿Podrán superar el pasado ahora que sus sentimientos son correspondidos?
Relationships: Chris Kratt/Martin Kratt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Malos sentimientos.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no creí hacer eso alguna vez. Es mi primer historia así que perdonen si hay algún error.

El calor en la habitación comenzaba a subir y sus labios se ponían más deseosos del contacto ajeno. Sus mejillas cubiertas de un tono rojo carmesí delataban su gusto culposo por la situación, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban amor, deseo y más que nada pasión. 

Las manos del rubio caminaban curiosas por el cuerpo del contrario tocando con las yemas de estas la piel caliente y algo húmeda de su amante, intentaba sentir cada parte y analizarla, conociendo un poco más de él, cosas que incluso después de años no tuvo oportunidad de saber. 

Finalmente, llegó a la cintura donde comenzó a juguetear con la orilla de los shorts deportivos de Chris, este se apegó a su acompañante lo cual intensificó más los incesantes besos y las tímidas caricias. Poco a poco los labios de Martin comenzaban lentamente a bajar en dirección al cuello y pecho de Chris, el cual sólo ladeó la cabeza apenado por la situación; por sentir el cálido aliento de Martin en su clavícula. 

—Oh, Chris. Perdón si voy muy rápido y te hago sentir incómodo, yo sólo... 

—¿A-Ah? N-No te preocupes, está bien, estoy bien. No tienes porqué preocuparte. 

—Lo sé, es sólo que... 

… 

Cuando ellos eran simples niños inexpertos de la vida uno de los comentarios que más repetían era que al crecer vivirían juntos, de hecho, ya tenían su vida planeada; una pequeña casa en medio de la sabana africana, rodeados de animales fantásticos, teniendo cientos de aventuras, y claro, ambos teniéndose el uno al otro como apoyo. Comúnmente, los adultos reían ante tanta imaginación y les explicaban que las cosas no serían así, cada quien se casaría, tendría a su familia propia y no iban a estar siempre juntos, sólo cuando era necesario, como todos los hermanos. Claro que esto no los hizo renunciar y tenían el pensamiento firme de que las cosas serían diferentes. 

Luego llegó la adolescencia. 

No les afectó mucho el cambio, en realidad nunca experimentaron rebeldía o algo por el estilo, siempre fueron los "chicos buenos que toda madre se merece". Lo único negativo fueron las dudas, las malditas dudas con respecto a ellos. 

Es que simplemente la palabra "hermanos" se dejó de sentir bien en algún momento, de repente se sentían disgustados sin razón, pero eso eran y no podían hacer nada al respecto. Pero tampoco se odiaban, al contrario, se tenían un cariño enorme. Por el amor a las criaturas, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando? Tampoco ayudó mucho la diferencia de edad; mientras que Martin ya se había convertido en adulto Chris apenas era un crío de 14 con un largo camino que recorrer, ambos tuvieron sus propias vidas por un momento y cada quien sus propios problemas, llegó un punto en el que casi no hablaban entre ellos lo cual... ¿se sentía mal?. 

Ambos poco a poco recobraron su relación gracias a que varias de sus amistades eran las mismas y el sentimiento de vacío se fue por un tiempo, no podían ser más felices de volver a estar juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. En verdad quisieron que las cosas siguieran así por siempre. 

Después, Martin entró a la universidad. 

Las cosas no podrían ser mejores para el chico azulado; una de las universidades privadas más prestigiosas del país era lo que le aguardaba y sus padres no podían estar más felices y orgullosos. 

El día de su partida fue soleado y alegre, mamá preparó pastel, papá empacó sus cosas y preparó el auto, ¿y Chris? Bueno, él sólo le dio un fuerte abrazo y un insignificante "espero verte pronto para tener más aventuras", aunque para Martin fue algo muy importante. ¿En verdad se volverían a ver? ¿Las cosas podrán ser igual que antes? 

Poco a poco el auto se alejaba, llegó un punto en el que ya no se pudo observar. Todos entraron a casa a excepción del castaño, quien permaneció por un tiempo más viendo al horizonte antes de entrar. Después de esa situación, Chris vivió ese día con normalidad, es cierto, no estaba su hermano, pero no era algo por lo cual desanimarse, él era feliz sin su compañía y eso estaba bien, ¿verdad? 

Esa misma noche, Chris lloró como nunca y no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la madrugada. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que marcharse? ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? ¿Por qué mierda él tenía que ser mi hermano? 

A sus 15 años Chris ya sufría de mal de amores sin saber que lo estaba sufriendo. No estaba muy seguro de que lo que sentía por Martin era enamoramiento, solo sabía que lo quería demasiado, lo quería a su lado, y el pensamiento de que su cariño no fuera completamente correspondido se sentía como una daga incrustada en su pecho. 

¿Y qué hay de Martin? Él la estaba pasando muy bien, tal vez no era de los estudiantes más sobresalientes, pero tampoco dejaba nada que desear. Ahí conoció nuevos amigos y nuevas cosas que antes no había podido conocer, había experimentado como todo un joven curioso y deseaba conocer más sobre las cosas maravillosas de la vida. Pero...se sentía vacío, de nuevo. 

Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora sí sabía la razón, y temía mucho por ella. 

—Pero ¿qué me pasa? Él es sólo un chico inocente. Soy un muy mal hermano, uno muy enfermo. 

A diferencia del chico verde, Martin sabía que quería en la vida; quería a Chris en ella. 

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar en ello? ¿Cómo se le ocurría manchar su reputación y la de su hermano así? ¿Qué pasará el día en el que el mundo se entere? ¿Qué pasará cuando Chris se entere? Él no debía dañarlo de esta forma, no quería. Estaba fallando en su principal función como hermano mayor: proteger a su hermano a toda costa. Pero no podía simplemente dejarlo; eso dolía mucho. 

Volviendo al presente, ahora tenían al equipo, a tortuga, los animales y a una gran fama y reconocimiento mundial. 

¿Las cosas seguían igual? No, absolutamente no. 

Ahora eran adultos y, de alguna u otra manera, cumplieron su sueño infantil, ¿Quién lo diría? 

¿Y su relación? Ese era el cambio radical a comparación con otras épocas. 

Creen que lo que inició esto fue que ambos trabajaban juntos, esto los dejaba muy ocupados por mucho tiempo, pero también solos. Esto ayudó a ampliar la comunicación de ambos lo que eventualmente sacó todos los sentimientos encontrados a flote. Ambos se sentían igual y no lo podían creer. 

Ese día investigaban fénecs en el desierto del Sáhara, y aprovechando que el equipo estaba tan distraído con Jimmy como para escuchar lo que platicaran desde su comunicador hablaron de cosas privadas no tan graves, principalmente se centraron a hablar de su pasado, de lo cual rieron por un buen rato. En realidad, la plática era muy linda, nada de otro mundo. 

Hasta que, accidentalmente, Chris admitió haber llorado durante días cuando Martin se fue de casa para estudiar. Martin volteó la cabeza a lado contrario de Chris por la pena, no creía cuando sufrimiento había causado. En realidad, no era su culpa, Martin quería ser zoólogo y tenía que estudiar para ello. 

Pero no podía evitar pensar que hizo a Chris sufrir, lo que menos quería hacer. Pero, ¿por qué? 

—Wow, Chris, perdón. No tenía idea de que te sentías...- Martin volteó a ver a su hermano sólo para encontrarlo completamente sonrojado y con los ojos cristalinos. —Así... ¡Chris! ¿Qué sucede? 

—Martin, no lo soporto más. Sólo quiero sacar esto de mi sistema y sentirme aliviado, aunque sea una vez en mi vida ¡Te amo! Pero no como debería, desde hace tiempo. Y me siento tan mal y culpable ¡Y está bien si te parezco un asco! ¡Vamos, estas en tu derecho! Es que yo... 

Chris estaba llorando a este punto, y no pudo seguir porque Martin lo tomó del mentón para verlo a la cara. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico azul estaba igual, llorando; por todo que tuvo que sufrir, por todos los años dudando, para saber, sentir por un momento que todo eso fue en vano. 

—Entones, ¿tú...? 

—Sí, así es. 

—Genial. — Contestó el chico azul sonriendo de alivio. —Porque me siento igual. 

En ese momento, sin palabras, las cosas habían quedado tan claras. Ambos se amaban de otra manera, no había duda y, por primera vez, pudieron abrazarse y besarse como sólo en sus fantasías sucedía. 

Y al verse a los ojos, descubrieron que ambos se amaban y querían esto, y por alguna extraña razón, se sentía tan bien. 

... 

—...Sólo no quiero seguir esto si no estás seguro ¿De verdad quieres continuar? 

Chris vaciló por un momento, pero su duda no duró demasiado. Tomó a Martin y lo besó; un lindo pero melancólico beso, lleno de todo tipo de recuerdos, dudas y sentimientos. 

—Por supuesto que quiero seguir, tonto. Por algo estoy contigo. 

—Pero esto está mal, quiero decir, tu, ¿no crees que es peligroso? 

El tiempo transcurría sin detenerse, nuevas cosas llegaban y eso siempre traía cambios, los cuales podrían hacer que sus sentimientos también lo hicieran, incluso que se arrepintieran. Por eso se aferraban con tanta fuerza al otro; los besos son profundos, los "te amo" comunes y las caricias las disfrutan como si fueran las últimas. Estaban enfrentándose al mayor peligro que hayan experimentado en toda su vida; se llega a saber lo que hay entre ellos y todo se puede acabar en un solo instante. 

—Todas las ideas lo son, Martin, además —Chris empujó a Martin hacia la cama y se subió encima de él, acorralándolo en el acto —Es mejor cuando está mal ¿No lo crees? Ahora ¿Tú quieres seguir? 

Martin sonrió con complicidad y antes que Chris reaccionara lo tomó de los hombros para ponerlo e intercambiar los papeles; ahora Martin estaba encima de Chris. 

—Por supuesto, me encantaría. 

A pesar de todo el riesgo valía la pena, al final de cuentas, se amaban ahora y eso es lo único que importaba. Además, su vida fue peligrosa e incorrecta desde el inicio; y esa culpa, era adrenalina, ese placer, era la sensación más satisfactoria de todas. 

Era su costumbre, con lo que les había tocado vivir así que, probablemente, las cosas estén bien. 

—Chicos, ¿q-qué están haciendo? 

—¡Aviva! 

Probablemente, las cosas estarían bien.


End file.
